


Estate Blues

by hikari100



Series: Oscurita ovvero Morte? [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Abuse, Adrenaline, Aphrodisiacs, Asphyxiation, Bad Boys, Blood, Bondage, Branding, Crossover, Death, Disability, Emotional Themes, Flirting, Gags, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Hypnotism, Immobilization, Mind Control, Original Characters - Freeform, Possession, Slavery, Touching, falling, magical themes, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-02-09 22:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18647365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikari100/pseuds/hikari100
Summary: Summer plans, which have been months in the making, are disrupted when Luigi suddenly takes ill. Not wanting to leave him alone, Mario reluctantly agrees to allow his cousins to look after his brother. And despite the peace, a dangerous foe is waiting in the shadows.His target...?None other than Luigi.





	1. Attenti a te Stesso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mansion Incident has passed, but things still aren't going so well for the bros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opening Song: "Hurt" by Christina Aguilera

È questo...?

_A small figure looked up at the setting sun, watching with wide, mesmerizing eyes as sparkling lights started to take shape. The tiny, colorful lights were bright splashes against the early evening skies. They were amazed by the sight of what was happening, and while a rare occurrence; this was considered a blessing by many._

**...dove sei...?**

_They jerked back, eyes widening when they heard the soft whispers. The voice was an ominous mixture of young and old, male and female, soft but deep. And yet, the voice was none of these, and was. They shivered, rubbing their bare arms; a chill going down their spine. The voice...it sounded sad, sad but desperate._

**...per favore...**

_They winced as the voice rose with feverish pitch. The tone was quickly melting from desperate to almost maddening. A curl of unease tugged at their senses as a sharp pain shot through their head. Something...something wasn't right..._

La mia testa...  
...fa male...

**AIUTACI!**

_Whimpering as their head exploded with boiling heat, they fell to their knees; small hands reaching up to their aching temples, their eyes squeezed shut. It was too much, there was no way that they could handle this kind of pressure! Just as that thought escaped them, something seemed to settle over the trembling form; and an icy numbness trickled down their spine._

_Eh?_

_Breathing deeply, their hands slowly lowered as they carefully got to their feet once more. Shaking their head, as if to clear away the fog, their eyes slowly opened. Instead of the mesmerizing irises of before, empty pitch black eyes glared out from the sweet face._

_Oh...oh dear..._

.-.-.-.

_Days slowly passed, giving into weeks; since the youngling had nearly collapsed from a seizure. Unknown to the youngling, they were going under a change of their own; one that would impact the lives of many. An event that would last for a lifetime, and one not for the better._

_The once bright eyes, that had been full of life, were slowly, but surely turning dark. It was as if a shadow had taken root in those shimmering eyes; growing hollow with each passing day. From the sudden drop of energy, they were growing listless, refusing to leave their home; furthering the worry of their loved ones._

_This could_ not _be a good sign._

.-.-.-.

_The youngling was no longer a child, but now a young teenager; somewhere between childhood and the crisp of adulthood. They were of average height for someone of their age, but with a slender, yet distinctly slim build. Silky strands of purplish-black was slowly forming within their soft, pale locks. Dark, hollow eyes stared out from within a thin, haunted face; and even their once fair skin had started to take on a more grayish tone._

_One day, while out gathering necessary supplies; the youngling suddenly ceased movement, their ears twitching slightly. Since the changes begun, they had discovered that their skin had become quite sensitive to light and heat. And why, may you ask, did they stop...?_

" ---! Eccoti!"

_Eh?_

_Surprised that someone had called out for them, they had stopped in mid-stride; slowly turning around. Curiously enough, they saw someone who had once been a good friend; was the one who was approaching. Hm, how curious; as they broke off from everyone years earlier._

"Sono contendo di essere riuscito a prenderti," _The former friend sounded happy, and there was a pleasant smile to his face, but the youngling wasn't buying it. Their now duller eyes narrowed slightly as they took in the figure before them. The 'friend' was tall, taller than them, with a strong frame. Thick brown curls framed a semi-soft face; which still sported some baby fat, and seemingly kind brown eyes, where there was a strange gleam._

_Gritting their teeth, they glared at the amused male._ "Cosa vuoi?" _They snapped, tightening their cloak as one small hand grasped the handle of their basket in a tight fashion. The smile dropped from the older male, as he gave the youngling a funny look. After awhile, he sighed, before pouting as the youngling looked away with a huff._

"Sei cambiato ---," _He said quietly. The youngling scowled, their eyes darkening at the murderous thoughts that rose up from the quiet statement._ "Si chiama crescere," _They growled, as their thoughts darkened further. Oh, it was tempting, just to give into sweet temptation. While it would bring them some peace, it was more trouble then it was worth._

**...Possiamo aiutarti lì...**

_Oh, really?_

_How...interesting._

.-.-.-.

**...È tempo, figlia mia...**

_Years have passed since that faithful encounter, and the youngling had finally reached the cusp of adulthood. It would appear that their fellow villagers had been right to be weary of them; further sending them into the dark embrace of what they knew to be their only, true friend in this cruel world of theirs._

_Over the years, their body continued to change; becoming less human and something more. Despite their slender frame, there was a distinct air of danger about them. Silky, dark purplish-black locks fell around their thin face in soft curls, and impossibly dark eyes gazed out. Their skin was now a pale shade of gray; their nails slightly longer and were a polished black._

**...Vuoi unirti a noi...**  
**...Tu non?...**

_Their eyes closed as they hummed, a warmth washing over them as the voice whispered soothingly. The dark whisper caressed their mind, soothing their agitation. It had been a long journey, and they were so close to what they considered to be perfection, that they could taste it. There was only one thing that was left._

_Time to erase their past._  
_For good._

**(...)**

Sono là.

_It had taken some time, but they had done it. They were able to bring everyone who would attempt to stop them, to a particular location. It was far outside the village, in the heart of the dark woods; where a large clearing was. A clearing that sported cleverly hidden runes, that is._

"Sei sicuro che sia qui che dovremmo incontrarci?" _Someone asked, sounding rather impatient. It had been so long since the youngling had been around another, that they had forgotten the names of many of their soon-to-be sacrifices - er - acquaintances. There was a soft snort from another, before a familiar voice rose up._

"Sì," _The former friend said tiredly._ "Questo è dove --- mi ha detto di venire," _He sighed, before his tone changed slightly. Almost disappointed, if not a bit uneasy, as he continued with a soft murmur._ "Solo non so perchè." _Oh, if only they knew; knew that this would be the last day for them._

**...Sai cosa fare...**

_A cold smile graced their lips as the dark hiss teased them, and a shiver of delight went down their spine. Yes, it was time to move on and join their true family. Smoothing their features, they slowly stepped into view; catching the attention of the others._

"Sono contento che tu sia stato in grado di farlo," _Their voice was soft, but silky smooth; sending a chill down the spines of those who heard it. The villagers were stunned by the sudden change of appearance, and wondered briefly what had happened to the once good natured soul. Perhaps, the stories of old bore a spark of truth? The dark change certainly confirmed the old tales._

"Perchè ci hai portato qui?" _This one was asked by a young woman, who looked like she wanted to be anywhere else but here. They simply smiled, hands clasped under their cloak; a soft chuckle escaping them._ "Desidero solo scusarmi," _They said in a pleasant tone, their smile slowly becoming shark-like. The old friend was suddenly tensed, looking at them with a sharp gaze._

"Non ti sei mai scuasto per le tue azioni," _He said with a suspicious tone, looking with weariness. Something about this whole situation didn't feel right, and were the shadows actually moving?_ "Perchè ora?" _The others were growing nervous as the sun slowly faded behind some dark clouds; casting an ominous shadow over the clearing._

"Per questo."

_At the soft, simple words, a chill went down the spines of all. Unknown to the group, the hidden runes began to emit a sickly red light; a strange and deadly seal was being etched into the ground beneath, as if being carved by one who could not be seen. Only the one who called the force, could sense the darkness. The fate of the group had been sealed._

_As the former friend took a step forward, he caught sight of the seal being etched and turned white. Without warning, a mind numbing cold suddenly took root; and the group froze in place. His fear rising, the former friend's eyes found theirs, and he was horrified to see that those eyes were now solid pitch black orbs; devoid of life._

_By the gods..._

"Perchè stai facendo questo...?" _He pleaded, watching as dark lines began to form along their face; forming intricate seals. They tilted their head, slowly walking towards him; the shadows twisting and lashing out every so often. Finally, they stood before the man who had once been a friend; breathing a sickly, dark mist._

"Perchè io posso."

_The former friend's eyes widen in terror, and that would be the last thing that he would ever hear. They leaned in, and inhaled deeply. Almost immediately, a gray mist left the former friend's mouth; and he could feel himself getting weaker. He watched with disbelief, as if stunned by what was happening._

_His once smooth skin, it was turning wrinkly as the skin tightened with frightening speed. His nails were growing longer, more brittle. He could feel his bones weakening and his muscles were destroying themselves without warning. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see his hair turning a pale, misty gray as the thick locks turned brittle and frail. Somehow, he was aging at a dangerous speed._

_They suddenly stopped, and shook their head; as if to clear away the fog. Such a headrush, and a sweet after flavor. Smiling, they reached out to the decidedly frail form, their sharp black nails brushing over the thin flesh. Their eyes glowed softly as the form before them suddenly crumpled into dust._

**...Bentornato a casa, figlio mio...**

_Breathing softly, they smiled as their parent caressed their cheek. Finally, they could feel the love the dark one had for them; and it felt wonderful. Oh, but they couldn’t be selfish now, could they? A soft, sweet laugh escaped them as their head slowly turned to the right, and grinned toothily._

"Non sarà lungo ora."

"Presto, tornerai a casa."

**...La mia piccola luce...**


	2. Cambio dei Piani

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luigi wakes up, not expecting to have such a vivid dream. Unfortunately, this dream didn't leave him unscathed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may or may not be short.

**...La mia piccola luce...**

Baby blue eyes snapped open; pupils dilating. Twenty-four-year-old Luigi Mario, sat up in bed, breathing heavily; his body quivering from such an intense dream, the vivid images standing out as he struggled to regain his bearings. That dream...he shuddered as the eerie voice whispered in his foggy, panicked mind; the words having been spoken in Italian (strange). 

Without warning, a sharp pain shot through him; earning a deep cringe in return. Grimacing, Luigi reached to his chest, his blue eyes dimming as his fingers brushed against an angry, raised scar. That's right...it had only been about a month or so since the whole Mansion incident. (And yes, it should be referred to as in caps; it really _was_ that bad!) 

Who would have thought it?

That simply weeks ago, that he, the so-called coward and weakling, had braved through a manor that had been haunted by numerous spirits and an unusual amount of Boos; just to rescue his lost brother. Of course, Luigi's dislike for the mischievous spirits were well known among this world; and well, thanks to the manor, this dislike became an outright _hatred_.

Of course, Luigi hadn't been alone in this endeavor. He had his older cousins; mischievous pranksters Wario and Waluigi, and certain fighters from an old tournament, to help out. He snorted softly, _help out_ ; yeah right! The only reason why _they_ had been sent was due to the increasing unease from the tournament head. Otherwise, not one of _them_ would have helped. Sometimes, he wondered why he kept the mask up.

Oh, wait.  
Now, he remembered...

His blue eyes darkened as he frowned, faint memories of cruel words whispered in his mind; before shaking his head with a scowl. Now, as he was calming down and with the sleepiness fading, Luigi could recall why he kept the mask up. It was a necessary thing, especially with how everyone in the kingdom saw him. To be honest, Luigi wanted to stay far away from that side of his life... 

There came another sudden surge of pain, and Luigi felt his chest burn from an unnatural heat; sending a quiver of pain down his spine. Grunting, he gritted his teeth and slowly crawled out of bed; swaying gently on his feet, before shaking his head. His tired blue eyes blinked blearily, before he was stumbling towards a bathroom; closing the door as he turned the lone bathroom light on.

Huh.

**_That's new._ **

Despite the barely healed wounds; all a deep shade of angry red and heavily raised flesh, he was quite pale. Dark, heavy bags stained his hollow eyes, and to his great unease; Luigi saw a mark slowly forming directly over his beating heart. It was looking more like a bruise (gods, he hoped so!), but there was a distinct star-like quality to it. The veins were slowly, but surely taking on a more sickly purplish tint. Suddenly, and without warning, his stomach lurched as nausea rose up. Fighting back the bile, Luigi dove for the toilet, lifting the lid just in time. Again, the nausea surged and he was left heaving violently; a thick glob of _something_ was dripping and pouring from his mouth as he continued to heave. Unknown to Luigi, the bathroom door was opening, and he failed to realize that he wasn't alone. 

Mario had been in a deep sleep, before slowly being aroused as the soft sounds of his brother's footsteps crept by. He sat up, rubbing at his eyes, before he caught the faint silhouette of Luigi walking by. Curious, Mario got out of bed, following just a bit out of sight; watching as Luigi went into the bathroom, the light flickering to life. Concerned, he pressed his ear to the door, trying to hear what was happening. For a moment, there was silence; then, his concern was confirmed when he heard Luigi scrambling for the toilet and the sounds of someone being sick greeted him.

Oh dear.

"Weegee?"

Mario rubbed his brother's back, wincing and feeling a bit ill himself as Luigi shook and trembled from the violent coughing. After awhile, Luigi flopped back, panting and looking utterly exhausted. There was a thick, dark liquid dripping from his now pale lips. Mario's brown eyes narrowed slightly when he took in the numerous scars marring his precious brother's chest; wishing that someone would explain what had happened back at the Mansion, but his cousins weren't saying a word.

Damnit.

Seeing as how Luigi was drifting in and out of consciousness, Mario sighed as he stood up. He took a washcloth, soaking it in cold water, and took his weakened brother into his arms. He whispered soothing words as he gently wiped the dark substance away, frowning deeply at the sight. Mario adjusted his hold, carefully helping Luigi to his feet. "Come on," He said softly as Luigi blinked drowsily. "Let's get you back to bed," Mario smiled slightly as his brother yawned. "Alright?"

Mario carefully helped his brother out, his mind drifting over to what possibly lead Luigi to this state; and not one of them was a good thing. As they trudged down the hall, neither of them noticed as the mark on Luigi's chest seemed to pulse in rhythm; growing darker with each breath. For a moment, Luigi's left eye suddenly bled a soulless black; before it was gone once more.

_"Presto, la mia piccola luce..."_

Behind the brothers, the shadows were twisting and turning with excitement. The house, while normally kept at a warm, comfortable temperature; was suddenly dropping with an alarming rate. So much so, that a chill went down Mario's spine as his unease only grew.

_"Presto sarai mio."_


	3. Mai Solo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mario makes some much needed phone calls.

**Two Weeks Later**

Urg...

Luigi groaned softly, turning about in a feverish sleep; dark whispers caressing his troubling thoughts. It was a rare sight now, these days, for him to get any amount of sleep. Sadly, the chances of a peaceful rest were dropping with alarming rate. His dreams were always plagued by frightening images, and horrific darkness that would threaten to twist and warp his thoughts.

Mario, on the other hand, was worried sick. All he could do, was watch helplessly as his precious brother wasted away before his very eyes. Luigi was growing paler by the day, dark bags were forming under his exhausted blue eyes, and it looked like his clothes were getting bigger on him; and Mario knew that Luigi's appetite was also slowly, but surely, fading away.

_Dannazione._

Mario gazed down at his cup of cooling coffee with a slight frown. To be honest, he had forgotten about the vacation that Peach had planned for them; this had been planned months in advance (Mansion incident not withstanding). And well...it was clear, that without a doubt, that Luigi was in no shape to travel. Mario grimaced slightly, hating the fact that he could not leave his brother behind; but he could not bail out on the princess.

What to do, what to do...  
Unless...

His brown eyes lit up as a sudden thought came to him. Well, with Luigi's declining health, he couldn't leave his brother alone, now could he? Mario knew, that despite their mischievousness, Wario and Waluigi were protective in their own right. It wouldn't hurt to see if _they_ could check up on his brother every now and then, right? Mario smiled slightly as he headed for the phone. Come to think of it, he _still_ wasn't sure how Luigi became friends with a guy like _him_ after all. Hopefully, none of them would be too busy.

.-.-.-.

"Get back here you brat!" Wario yelled as he chased his cackling brother around the living room. He had been reading a letter from his girlfriend, Mona, when his stupid little brother snatched it from his hands; teasing loudly about his 'love', only for Wario to chase him all over the living room. It had been awhile since the Mansion Incident, and he was quite worried about his little cousin; and absentmindedly wondered how they were doing...

**RING*RING**

...eh?

Stopping in mid-chase, the two brothers looked to the kitchen; where the phone was hooked up, to each other with confusion. Weary, Wario took a deep breath and hesitantly entered the kitchen and took up the ringing phone. "H-Hello?" His voice low, and a bit unsure. Curious, Waluigi peered into the kitchen, raising an eyebrow when he saw the weariness slowly melt into disbelief.

Wario hummed as he listened, nodding every so often, before sighing tiredly. "Alright," He said finally. "We can be there tomorrow morning." He mumbled something that Waluigi couldn't hear, then hung the phone up. Confused, Waluigi tilted his head. "What was that all about?" He asked curiously, now nervous as his solemn brother gestured to their little kitchen table.

Weary, and quite nervous, Waluigi reluctantly took a seat; watching as his brother sat across from him. "That was Mario," He said quietly. "He's not sure how, but Luigi's pretty sick." Waluigi frowned, his dark eyes narrowing slightly as he looked down at the table. "That's not all, is it?" He asked quietly as Wario shook his head. "No," He agreed. "Apparently Princess Peach planned a vacation for them to Isla Delfino months earlier," Wario sighed, his eyes dark. "And with Luigi sick as he is, he can't go." Waluigi looked up sharply, somehow sensing the troubling thoughts that their cousin must now be feeling. "And Mario can't exactly bail out, can he...?" He said weakly.

"Mario wants us to keep an eye on Luigi, while they're gone," Wario said quietly, but firmly. Wait a minute, Waluigi got a curious thought and he looked sideways at his now amused brother. "We're not going to be the only ones looking after him, are we?" Wario snickered as he stood back up. "Nope," He said cheerfully. "He's gonna be calling Sonic and the others, and check if one of them could look after Luigi."

Waluigi groaned, placing his head in his hands as he did so. _"Oddio,"_ He said with a whine. "It's gonna be hell if they show up!" Wario laughed as his brother groaned loudly; burying his head into his hands. "With how much trouble our cousin can get into, the more the merrier!" Waluigi lifted his head to glare at him. _"Non vedo ancora come Luigi possa essere amico di Shadow the Hedgehog, di tutte le persone!"_ He snapped back in Italian. Whenever Waluigi worked himself up, much like right now, he would slip into Italian. Wario smiled slightly and shook his head with a laugh. "Who knows, little brother."

"Who knows."

.-.-.-.  
**Westopolis**

Humming softly, a young, golden two-tailed kit was busy working on a micro-computer. Sapphire blue eyes were slight dim in thought as the owner focused on the possibility of increasing the computer's speed. One golden ear twitched slightly, smiling to themself as the front door opened and a good friend; a certain blue hero, walked into their lab with a smile of their own.

**RING*RING**

Confused, the kit snapped to attention and their hand was already reaching out to the ringing telephone; smirking as their friend pouted. "Hello, how may I help you?" The kit said with a cheerful tone. They stopped, as if surprised by something, before their blue eyes narrowed slightly as they seemed to frown. "I see," They said after awhile. "Don't worry," They assured the caller. "It's been pretty quiet around here." A nod and a soft hum, before their blue eyes softened. "You and the Princess can relax," They said with a soft smile. "Your brother is in good hands," They continued, finishing with a soft, but firm tone. A few moments later, they hung up; but there was an uneasy look about those blue orbs.

"Tails?"

Miles 'Tails' Prowers looked up into the concerned green eyes of his best friend, Sonic the Hedgehog. "Is everything okay?" Sonic asked, his voice soft. The golden kit ran a gloved hand through his now messier fur with a sigh. "That was Mario just now," He said quietly. The blue hedgehog frowned, before grimacing as he looked away. Sonic didn't mind Mario all that much, but they were rivals during the tournaments for a reason. "Apparently Princess Peach planned a trip to some island months earlier," Tails murmured as he looked thoughtful. "Unfortunately, Luigi is too sick to leave." Sonic's brows furrowed slightly. Luigi...? Oh, Mario's younger brother. He remembered meeting the guy in previous tournaments; Smash Tournament not withstanding, and found the guy quiet, if not a little weird.

"Why doesn't he just stay home?" Tails shook his head. "Mario mentioned something about that," He winced. "Apparently, there's a reason why no one wants to anger Princess Peach." The two shuddered. Princess Peach was a sweet seemingly bubbly blond, but if Mario didn't want to anger her, then it was probably best that he stuck to the original plan.

Hm...  
Wonder who else was available...?

.-.-.-.  
**Meanwhile**

The room's lighting suddenly dimmed as the shadows coiled and twisted; slowly taking on a more humanoid shape. The temperature dropped sharply as a humanoid figure enveloped in shadows, finally took shape. Glittering silver eyes looked around the bedroom, before zeroing in on the sleeping form under several layers of blankets; smiling softly as they took in the loving form with impish glee. Luigi shivered, burying his head into his pillow; a soft moan escaping his lips as his body shook. Despite the much cooler temperatures, he was dangerously overheating. Panting softly, he curled up in bed, stomach lurching as he squeezed his eyes; doing his best to control his breathing.

A silky, soft hand reached out and caressed his left cheek; soft coos from above. His breathing slowly evening out, Luigi instinctively leaned in; his mask of pain smoothing itself off as he relaxed. The owner chuckled softly, leaning down as they breathed softly; their dark whispers caressing his feverish thoughts.

_"La mia piccola luce..."_ They breathed, running their hand lightly over Luigi's cheek; pleased when the younger male nuzzled them. They gently pulled the covers back, exposing Luigi's chest and toned stomach. Thus, revealing not only his numerous scars, but a certain mark that pulsed with energy; a mark that was enticing. Brushing back a brown strand from their precious Light's face; they leaned in, breathing in a sweet scent of chocolate, vanilla and a hint of peppermint cream. They sighed as Master cooed, the demonic entity's hisses sinking into their very soul; the demon's excitement urging them.

Yesssss....

Breathing deeply, Luigi shifted in his sleep; turning slightly as the mark pulsed. Purring, they nuzzled their Light; eyes darkening with growing hunger, feeling their fangs slowly unsheathing, dripping with a poisonous purple fluid. The Master was hissing; the demon's excitement mixing perfectly with theirs. They licked their lips, hungry for that sweet nectar. And just like that, they sank their fangs deeply into the soft juncture of flesh between Luigi's neck and and shoulder. Luigi let out a soft, pained moan; buckling under the stronger frame, his body trembling ever so slightly. A sickly purplish-black liquid trickled down as the veins began to turn a rich amethyst.

For a moment, a bone chilling cold blossomed across the bite mark; only for the cold to melt into sheer mind numbing heat. Delicious warmth flooded Luigi's limbs, causing him to shudder; sinking back into Morpheus' Realm. A moment or two later, they pulled back; fangs back in place.

_"Non avete idea,"_ They mused as they took the young male into their arms. _"Quanto ti ho aspettato."_ They smiled softly, stroking those thick brown curls; pleased when Luigi nuzzled their stomach, his arms wrapping around them as he slumbered on. _"Sei finalmente nostra, mia piccola luce..."_

_"...non è vero, Maestra?"_

They looked up, only to see a single blood red eye staring out from the shadows. It was Master, and yet, at the same time; it wasn't. They shivered, eagerly watching as the shadows lashed out; slowly taking on the shape of a humanoid male. The shadowy being stood over the youngling, cooing softly as darkened eyes bore into cruel red ones; before doing something that earned them a cute squeak.

They were startled as the being picked them up and captured their lips in a fierce manner; something hot and hard was rubbing against their butt. They moaned softly, leaning in as the being kissed them; a breathy mewl escaping as they felt Master's hard cock rubbing against them in such a way that it was driving them mad with lust.

A moment or two later, the Master pulled back; admiring his work. The youngling's eyes were dark and lustful, to their swollen lips, down to their aching cock. _"Maestera..."_ They breathed, their voice husky as they resisted the urge to touch themself. _"Per favore..."_ They whimpered as their body flared with extreme heat.

Master seemingly smirked, reaching down with a clawed hand; running a sharp nail over the heated flesh. **"Cosa ne pensi..."** Master cooed, red eyes looking over to the bed with a toothy smile. **"...il mio bambino?"** Squirming, the youngling managed to turn their head; only to meet the hazy, lustful gray eyes of their little Light.

Luigi was awake.

**"Bello...no?"** Master asked lightly, spinning the youngling around; so that they were facing their Light. Luigi found that he could not look away; a light red dusting his cheeks. Somehow, the Master had stripped the youngling of everything; leaving them utterly exposed and helpless. The brunette was embarrassed, but his eyes drank in the pale flesh, the swollen and dripping nipples; and that thick, aching cock that continuously dripped with need. Luigi was confused by his body's reactions; the heat coursing through him, pooling in his belly as his night pants grew uncomfortably tighter, more wetter.

Wait...  
He knew them...didn't he?

_"Ma..."_ Luigi stuttered, his voice thick as he shivered. _"...maestro..."_ He breathed out, his eyes lighting up. _"Sei il mio padrone,"_ Luigi continued, unknowingly sealing his fate. Master seemed to smile at him, and Luigi flushed, ducking his head shyly.

**"Bambino molto bravo,"** Master cooed.

_"Maestra..."_ The youngling whined, their eyes glazing over completely as their remaining thoughts sank forever into the lustful fog that had enveloped their very soul. Luigi's eyes locked onto their dripping teats, his belly rumbling with hunger. His night pants were very tight by now, his underwear soaked with his growing desires.

**"Vieni, bambina mia..."** Master held a clawed hand out to Luigi. The entranced male reached out to that tantalizing hand, shivering as his night pants and underwear was suddenly stripped from him; leaving him just as helpless as the youngling. Luigi's pale gray eyes suddenly glazed over completely; as the warm fog settled in his shattered thoughts. The youngling groaned softly, watching as their Light slowly crawled forward; his gray eyes completely devoid of everything, everything but the growing lust. Their groans became a soft, sweet cry as their Light latched onto one dripping teat.

Luigi took one of his mate's teats into his mouth, suckling gently; a sweet nectar flooding his tongue. The youngling moaned, closing their eyes as their mate nursed hungrily from them; Master slowly entering them, driving them further into the bowels of lust. This would go on for some time, and it was surprising that Mario hadn't woken up from this; as they were quite loud. It turned out that Master had placed a powerful sleeping spell over the household; sending its inhabitants further into Morpheus' Realm. No one would wake without Master's permission. This would ensure that nothing would stop the bonding ritual.

Pausing for a bit, Luigi pulled back, his lips coated with the purple fluid. His sclera was beginning to darken ever so slightly; the pupils slowly thinning into slits. Luigi knelt and took his mate's cock into his mouth; licking and suckling gently as the youngling growled. Oh, they felt full to the point of bursting; Master's thrusts becoming more and more violent.

Suddenly, Master stopped, his shaft swelling gently as it knotted; his tainted seed flooding his first born with delicious warmth. The youngling moaned, their belly slowly beginning to swell as Master pumped him with corruption. Luigi licked his lips, lapping at the dark seed that dripped from his mate; his eyes decidedly blank as his mate's belly swelled. The youngling panted softly as Master gently lowered them; rubbing their heavily swollen belly, their slicked entrance coated with the dark substance. They struggled to focus, empty eyes meeting the lustful ones of their overly eager mate; who was dripping with excitement. They had only one thought, and one thought only.

Panting, Luigi got onto his stomach; exposing his slicked, wet entrance. _"Non ho bisogno di te,"_ Luigi whispered, a sudden emptiness striking him; and striking him hard. _"...dentro...per favore..."_ He moaned as his mate growled; the low growls sending shivers down his spine. Luigi moaned as his mate slowly mounted him; their swollen belly pressing down on his heated flesh, their aching cock rubbing against his slicked, wet entrance. His mind buckled under the growing heat, slowly giving in as his mate entered him inch by torturous inch. Soon, his mate was fully sheathed inside him; sending delicious warmth coursing through him.

Fuck, this felt good.  
Really good.

The youngling was growling softly, enjoying their mate's tight, wet heat wrapping their cock lovingly. Oh yes, the little gem was indeed made specially for them. How else could they fit together so perfectly? Cooing softly, Master was suddenly in front of Luigi; gently cupping his chin, forcing the young male to look up.

Nothing.

There was not a single light shining back; just eternal darkness shone in those solid orbs. There was not a conscious thought left, only an insensational hunger and desire for completion. Pleased, Master guided that tantalizing mouth downwards; where Luigi's eyes locked onto Master's still dripping cock. With his mate's approving hisses, Luigi took Master into his mouth; humming as he eagerly licked and suckled. Master growled with approval, running a clawed hand through damp, brown locks. Luigi's eyes remained on Master; whose bloody gaze was oddly hypnotic. He could not think, only feel; as his mate rode him into pleasurable madness.

**"Vuoi essere mio?"** Master cooed, as Luigi nursed hungrily. The youngling tightened their hold over Luigi; nuzzling him lovingly. **"Essere mio figlio?"** The entity continued, just as the youngling's shaft began to swell inside of Luigi. Just as the youngling spilt their seed into their mate, Master's own shaft gushed a tainted, purplish-black fluid; Luigi immediately swallowing. _"...voglio te..."_ Luigi whispered, his mate still nestled inside of him. _"...vogliono...papà..."_ He yawned as he snuggled up to his mate; who tightened their hold as they adjusted the sleepy male carefully. The youngling looked up, running a hand through Luigi's brown locks; meeting Master's red eyes.

_"Maestra?"_ They asked softly, tilting their head cutely. Master leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to Luigi's brow; before capturing the youngling's lips in a fiercer kiss. The youngling moaned, leaning in as Master kissed them.

**"Il mio."**

Step one, the seal was complete.

Now for the best part.


	4. Sogni Febbrili

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What can you do, when your mind is tormented by such odd thoughts?
> 
> Is Luigi dreaming everything?
> 
> Or...  
> ...is this reality?

_Hmm..._

_A soft groan escaped sweet, plump lips as the owner stirred; drifting somewhere between the dream and reality. The temperatures were quite pleasant, a gentle breeze sweeping through, the faint trickle of a nearby creek and the soft coos of a dove; finally aroused them from what was once a peaceful rest. Grumbling as a breeze swept back a silver strand, the owner woke up._

_Yawning, they wrinkled their nose cutely as their eyes slowly opened; revealing pale, almost milky in tone, gray eyes. They were quite beautiful, in more ways than one. They were petite with a slender, almost feminine frame; a soft, youthful face with a small nose and plump, pale pink lips. The grass felt soft against their bare skin, and the warmth of the soothing sun was luring them back to Morpheus' Realm. They were about to fall asleep once more, before a familiar, sweet scent of jasmine and lily, greeted them. Smiling softly, their eyes lit up; looking up to meet the warm, ruby eyes of their beloved mate._

_The older being was a good foot taller than them, with a more muscular frame; sharper features, much tanner skin and eyes, the color of freshly spilled blood. This, however, was where their humanity ended and the Darkness began. Black flame-like markings curled lovingly around their left side; as if some form of seal. Their ears were longer, more narrowed at the tip; teeth sharper, with the canines being hollowed and full of poison. The Master's mark shone proudly on their chest; pulsing softly in rhythm with their heart. Their hard cock dripped with a poisonous, purple fluid; but the younger was not afraid. If anything, their cheeks became dusted with a soft purple; heat slowly flooding their limbs as they licked their lips. The older smirked when they saw where their little one was looking; feeling a sense of glee as they scented the younger one's growing lust._

_"Ciao amore, mio," They greeted, their voice rich and silky smooth. "H-Ciao," The little one stammered, their voice soft and sweet. The older one grinned toothily, looking them over with hungry red eyes. "Lo senti?" The older questioned, as they knelt down; taking their little gem into the arms._

**_H-Him...?_ **

_At the sound of the question, the skies above grew dark and ominous; a warm fog snaking along the ground. They shivered, feeling Master's darkness wrapping around them; sending a delightful chill down their spine._

**_M-Master..._ **

_A purplish-black mist slowly curled around the older one; before the Mark was absorbing the dark wisps. Their Mark went from its dark purple to an eerie blood red; pulsing softly as Master settled inside of them. The little one let out a breathy moan, the dark wisps slowly seeping into their own Mark; causing their senses to flare with extreme heat. The elder groaned softly, panting as their nerves sang with pleasure; Master's darkness settling deep in their shattered soul. They felt their tongue slowly lengthening, becoming thinner and more forked; their fangs dripping with a purplish-pink fluid, their cock aching with need._

_The little one gasped as their lips were caught in a fierce kiss; the elder's newly forked tongue easily mapping out the moist cavern of their mouth. Within the hazy lust, the little one mewled as their mate took a sensitive teat into their mouth; suckling gently. Pale eyes glazed over, as the little one moaned and mewled, hands instinctively clutching at the older one; who was nursing hungrily._

_The elder hissed and growled, licking their mate's swollen nipples; purring as they grew hard, slowly trickling with a purplish-pink fluid. They gently pressed the little one down, pausing as they lapped at their mate's toned stomach; licking and nipping the heated flesh. "ll mio amore," They growled, stopped to meet the slitted gray orbs of their mate. "Cosa ricordi?" The little one was left panting, their tongue beginning to change as they succumbed to their mate. "I-io..." They mumbled, struggling to recall their life before the island; before Master. But alas, any possible memory sank into the eternal fog that had enveloped their mind._

_"N-niente," The young whispered. ___

____

____

_"Va bene, amore mio," The older one cooed, running a clawed nail lightly down their aching cock; which twitched as it continued to drip with need. "Hai solo bisogno di noi," They continued with a soft purr, gently brushing against a slicked, wet hole._

_"Il Maestro si prenderà cura di noi."_

.-.-.-.

...Luigi...

...don't...in...stronger...

.-.-.-.

_Ruby eyes shone softly as the owner looked down at their little mate; running a clawed hand through silver tinted, brown locks. The smaller figure purred, snuggling against them; their body slowly adapting to the Master's power. Becoming more and more beautiful, someone who was worthy of the Master._

_Their mate had shrunk a good deal, being several inches smaller, their frame more slender and feminine; curves in all the right places. Their skin was a shade or two paler, looking more like cream; and smoky gray lips. Their nails were becoming more claw-like, slowly turning an inky black as their ears were lengthening, surely gaining a more narrowed tip. Their nipples were turning an inky blue-black, the Master's blood now coursing through their sinful body. Barely visible scales, were beginning to form along their slender frame, their cock standing at attention; dripping with a poisonous purplish-pink fluid, their hole was expanding as it grew hotter and wetter._

_Red eyes traveled further down, noting the Master's mark was standing out against the milky skin; having taken on a more detailed shape. The Mark was a seven-pointed star, a shining rich amethyst; thin, silver veins slowly stretching out._

_Time for some fun._

_The elder cooed softly, adjusting their hold over their mate; as they slowly inched themselves inside. The little one moaned as they were claimed; their mate sliding in, inch by inch. Once fully sheathed inside, hazy gray eyes slowly opened as they smiled sleepily. "H-Ciao," The little one breathed as their mate was sheathed inside. "Buongiorno mia amore," The elder hissed, slowly thrusting; earning a low moan in return. "È quasi ora, mia cara," They continued, nuzzling their mate; who sighed and tilted their head._

**_T-Time?_ **

_"Il Maestro sarà presto qui," The elder praised. "Finalmente saremo una familiga." Realization dawned on the younger, and they cried out as their mate struck a personally sweet spot; deep inside, deep enough that they saw stars._

**_F-Family...?_ **

.-.-.-.

...damnit...

...fight it...

.-.-.-.

**"Svegliati, piccola."**

_A soft moan escaped inky black lips, the owner stirring. There was a soft, velvety chuckle as a smooth hand caressed the owner's left cheek; rumbling softly as the little one leaned into the gentle touch._ **"Sii un bravo bambino,"** _The voice continued as they whined softly._

**"Ora apri quei tuoi begli occhi."**

_At the soft command, the young one's eyes fluttered; before slowly opening. Their eyes were a shimmering, pale milky gray that stood out against their inky sclera; revealing that pure darkness now coursed through their very skin._

_Their once creamy skin had become more of a mixture of soft pearl, and silvery gray; tiny scales having imprinted themselves along their slender frame. Soft, silver white curls now framed their sweet, delicate face as black lips curled slightly into a sweet smile; revealing needle sharp fangs. Their nails were longer, more claw-like, shining an inky blue-black; and elf-like ears that twitched slightly. Their nipples were the same inky darkness, black cock standing at attention; dripping with need. A slick, purple fluid was dripping from their swollen, wet hole. Their Mark pulsed softly in rhythm with their heart._

_They watched with pleasure as the shadows took shape; forming a gorgeous man. The man was tall, with a lean and muscular frame; skin a deep gray. His inky blue-black curls framed his angular face and solid black orbs gazed down hungrily at the youngling; his cock standing at attention._

**"Vieni bambina."**

_Pale eyes lit up as their mate stepped out from the shadows; who then proceeded to wrap their arms around the younger, nuzzling them lovingly. 'Maestra..." The elder growled, calmly setting their mate onto their lap. The little one whimpered as their mate rubbed against their wet hole. "...siamo pronti..." The little one, who was panting; nodded eagerly._

_"...pronto per essere tuo..."_

**"Miei bellissimi bambini,"** _Master breathed, looking his two children over with hunger. Master strode forward, caressing their cheeks; pleased when they leaned into the gentle touch._ **"Sarai mia,"** _He said simply, before a cruel smile graced his lips._

**"Ma prima..."**

_The two children squeaked as dark wisps latched onto their wrists and ankles; gently lifting them into the air, bringing the older one over to the Master. The little one gasped as a shadowy wisp latched onto their cock; the darkness sinking into the wet slit, keeping them nice and hard. "Papà..." They moaned, arching as they were carefully bound in place. The new, more affectionate term felt right for them. At the same time, a thicker, more tube-like tendril began to form; hovering before their tantalizing lips. It was dripping with a purplish fluid, before it lashed out; latching onto their mouth; quickly pushing its way down their throat. They moaned, eagerly swallowing the sweet contents; heat pooling in their belly._

_The elder whimpered as they were gently placed into Papà's lap; feeling Papà's aching cock rubbing against their slicked, wet hole._ **"Ll mio bel bambino,"** _Papà breathed as he began to enter his eldest child, inch by inch._ **"Sei finalmente mio."**

_The little one watched with dark, lustful eyes; feeling their body flare with growing heat. They were content to watch, as Papà claimed their mate as his child. How they longed to taste their mate, as Papà took them over and over. But alas, that could wait; it was a sight, though._

_"Papà," The elder one moaned as they were ridden into the madness that was lust. They could feel Papà sinking into every inch that was their soul; feeling that delicious heat building up in their belly. "Papà...volre Papà..." They whimpered as Papà chuckled softly. The little one whined pitifully, their body aching with need as they watched with hungry eyes._

**"Ll mio."**

_The elder gasped as Papà's fangs sank deeply into the soft flesh between their neck and shoulder. At the same time, Papà's cock knotted inside of them; before flooding them with a delicious warmth. The elder moan as their belly slowly began to swell, as Papà filled them with the taint that was darkness. Papà then looked over to where the younger one was, and smiled. The wisps vanished, leaving them to stumble._ **"Vieni qui piccola,"** _Papà cooed as they shyly walked over; looking up with lustful eyes. The elder whimpered as they were gently laid down; their belly heavily swollen, their cock rubbing against their belly._

**"Sei pronto per essere mio?"**

_Their hazy eyes met empty black, and they felt a sense of joy as they saw the love shining back. "Si Papà," They breathed, giggling as Papà took them into his strong arms; his cock rubbing against their slicked hole. "Voglio essere tuo," They whispered; shivering as Papà brought them into a fierce kiss._

**_Yesssss...._ **

_They let out a soft moan as Papà wasted no time entering their quivering body. It felt good, to have Papà burying himself in their wet heat._ **"Dimmi piccola,"** _Papà hissed as he began to thrust._

**"A chi appartieni?"**

_"Papà," They moaned as their sweet spot was struck. "Appartengo a Papà!" The elder managed to sit up, one clawed hand rubbing their belly; watching as their mate was claimed by Papà. They could feel Papà's amusement, the thrill of claiming; and the sheer lust that threaten to drag them down...they could feel it all._

**"Si,"** _Papà cooed._ **"Siete i miei figli,"** _The two shivered as their father's voice washed over them; the dark hisses wrapping around their shattered thoughts._ **"Mio da amare. Ll mio da amare."**

_This was repeated as Papà slammed into the little one, over and over; striking that sweet nerve repeatedly as he hissed. As Papà's cock began to knot, the little one moaned as Papà's fangs sank deeply into their soft flesh. The elder groaned, watching as their mate's belly swelled gently; Papà's tainted seed filling them. They licked their lips, as the little one became full of the tainted seed; earning a low, sweet moan in return. Papà nuzzled them lovingly, taking both into his arms; rubbing their swollen bellies as he chuckled softly._

_The two children giggled, nuzzling Papà as they slowly fell asleep in each other's arms. It would take time, but their minds would soon know nothing but the glory of darkness; having Papà loving them, worshipping one another._

_Next step~_


	5. Il Servitore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was going on while Luigi was sleeping...?

**One Week Earlier**

Mario frowned deeply as he checked on his brother; peering through the partially closed door with concerned brown eyes. Biting his lip, the older man took a hesitant step forward, his brown eyes scanning in his brother carefully. Luigi was as pale as ever, but wait - what's this? His frown deepening, Mario leaned in, and his eyes widen in disbelief. 

The barest of gray tints was slowly forming along Luigi's left arm; forming intricate patterns. There was a pained grimace that crossed his face, and no wonder. Brown eyes traveled down, noting that Luigi's nails looked raw and red; the nail being a bit longer than normal. It was worrying when Mario saw that the nails were surely gaining a purplish-black taint. He brushed a damp lock from Luigi's face, smiling softly as his little brother leaned in; wheezing a bit in his sleep. Hm, Mario didn't like the sounds of that, and unfortunately; it wasn't like Mushroom Kingdom had proper medicine for humans! Sighing, Mario straightened himself out and was going to head back for the kitchen, when a disturbing thought came to him. He uneasily looked back over at his shoulder; watching as Luigi turned restlessly.

"Whatever is happening bro..."  
"Don't give in..."

.-.-.-.

Mario reached the kitchen, and was rubbing the back of his head tiredly; sighing heavily. He just couldn't understand what was happening with his brother. Why had Luigi fallen ill so quickly? Was it possible that something occurred back in the Mansion? And what was it that he wasn't being told...?

Grr...

**RING*RING**

Eh - ?

He turned his head curiously to the front door. It was barely after noon, and he hadn't been expecting company; at least, not yet. Wondering who it could be, Mario tiredly walked through the kitchen door, and out to the living room; wincing as the newcomer kept ringing the bell. "I'm coming, I'm coming," He grumbled sourly, hoping that the ringing bell wouldn't wake Luigi; before opening the door with a huff.

Oh.

Mario was relieved to see his cousins standing there. The two looked worried, though you couldn't tell by looking at them. It was sweet, however, when he saw that Waluigi had some jasmine and lilies; two of Luigi's favorite flowers. Curious, how did Waluigi find those? Mario was sure that the Kingdom didn't carry a thing from their land...

"How's he doing?" Wario asked quietly as Mario stepped back, allowing the two to come in. When he saw the frown upon his cousin's face, Wario silently cursed; realizing the hidden meaning behind Mario's silence. "That bad, huh?" Waluigi asked dryly, looking down at Mario, who looked quite upset. 

"I - " Mario was suddenly caught off by a sudden, loud crash. A crash that had come from directly above them. Mario looked up at the ceiling with wide eyes, slowly turning white. "Th-that came from Luigi's room..." He stuttered, his voice trailing off as he swallowed thickly; an uneasy chill going down his spine. There was another sound, only this was a soft thud as something hit the floor. Alarmed, all three bolted for the stairs; having forgotten to close the door behind them. As they rounded the corner, they didn't see the shadow approaching the door; nor the soft sounds of concern...

(...)

Heart racing, Mario threw open the door, only for the trio to stare in disbelief. Somehow, Luigi had managed to get out of bed; the bruise that Mario had seen before, no longer looked like a bruise. Instead, the bruise was looking more like a mark of some sorts; slowly taking on the shape of a freaking star. The gray tinge was darker now, and his left hand was sporting some nasty looking claws. Luigi was bent over, in a partial kneeling position; grasping at his left arm as he gritted his teeth. To their shock, his canines were beginning to overlap his bottom lip. 

_"Che diavolo?"_ Wario's stunned voice broke through the cloud that was threatening to overtake the younger man. In his shock, Wario slipped into Italian; but his horror was clear within his tone. Then, without warning, Luigi's head snapped up; revealing, that his eyes, too had changed. And despite the visible film over his irises, his left eye had turned a milky gray; the pupil a thin, nearly reptilian slit. "U-uh, Luigi...?" Waluigi said weakly, holding his hands up in the universal surrender mode; his dark eyes remaining locked on his little cousin. Unfortunately, it looked like Luigi didn't recognize them; the dark remnants of his dreams/consciousness was in full control. Oh, this was so not good...for the three very, _very_ nervous trio. 

Hells bells.

However, before any one of them could even so much as react, there came a dark blur; before something shiny struck the poor man in the neck. Luigi's glassy eyes widen slightly, before rolling back as he slumped forward into, thankfully, blissful unconsciousness. To their surprise, the blur was none other than Shadow the Hedgehog himself. The dark hedgehog frowned, tossing a now empty syringe to the floor, before gently lifting the man up as he carefully laid the young man back down in bed. "Does someone wish to explain what the _visib_ just happened?" Shadow's sharp voice sent a chill down their spine; although the funny word left an ominous taste about the cooling air.

"Did it work?" 

...eh?

Waluigi turned, a bit surprised to see Miles 'Tails' Prowers hanging nervously in the doorway. The little kit was wringing his hands in a nervous manner, his sapphire blue eyes reflecting his concern as he focused on Luigi. He had arrived, just as Shadow had spoken; wincing at the dark word that had slipped in. Shadow rarely spoke his natural language, only when he was beyond pissed; did he speak it. Sonic the Hedgehog stood behind Tails, placing a gentle hand on the kit's shoulder; his green eyes worried as he watched his rival (and secret crush). He inwardly grimaced as Shadow unconsciously slipped into his natural language; and not for the first time, cursed Black Doom for his actions.

"Wait," Wario sounded confused as he looked at the mobians with a frown. "How'd you guys even get inside?" Sonic raised an eyeridge, snorting softly. "You left the front door open," He said dryly as Mario flushed; scratching his cheek as if embarrassed by the gentle scolding. Seeing the dark look coming from Shadow, Wario and Waluigi wondered if they should even mention the Mansion; this is what was affecting their cousin...wasn't it? Wario took a look at the time, and his eyes widen before looking frantically to Mario. "You're running late!" He hissed as Mario paled, swallowing thickly. Oh, he could just hear Princess Peach's anger and the lecture coming from Toadsworth. "Oh man," He groaned, looking quite panicked. 

Oh, that's right.

"Where exactly are you going anyway?" Sonic questioned as Mario started for his room. The man stopped, looking down in thought before sighing. "Isle Delfino," He said quietly. "We should only be gone for a few days." His brown eyes glanced sideways back to the curious blue hero. "Just...make sure Luigi's safe," Mario mumbled before he was gone.

(...)

Walking over to the bed, the kit checked the man's pulse; not liking how it was racing like that. He saw the gray tinge to Luigi's skin, and his eyes locked onto the strange mark that was directly over the man's heart. Hearing the low growl from behind, Tails was startled to see the thin slit to Shadow's bloody red eyes; eyes that seemed brighter than usual. "Shadow?" He called gently. "Shadow, what's wrong?"

_"Kxoho'j jemokxadw ureik kxuk muhb..."_ Shadow growled, the alien words thick with anger and something else; something that left the kit uneasy. Shaking his head, the dark hedgehog grimaced as his head ached terribly; before seeing the unease in the kit's blue eyes. He realized, a chill going down his spine; that his other side, to say the least, had awoken at that moment.

That mark...

Shadow frowned, his red eyes narrowing dangerously as he glared at the still forming crest. Despite the fact that it had yet to fully form, it practically reeked of darkness. There was a maliciousness that was not apart of the unconscious man; it felt old to the hedgehog.

_Very_ old.

.-.-.-.

Having gotten their cousin settled down, Waluigi cleaned up the mess as Wario went down to the kitchen to fix some coffee. Somehow, he wasn't surprised to see who was in the living room; none of these guys were that far apart. Thankfully, a certain doctor hadn't followed them (for now, anyway).

Knuckles the Echidna, current guardian of the Master Emerald. He was leaning against a wall, arms crossed as his purple eyes scanned the area carefully. Rouge the Bat, treasure hunter and GUN agent; her light sea foam eyes were dimmed as she was lost in her own thoughts. Omega, a robot of Dr. Eggman's who developed a consciousness, seemed tense; his hands kept shifting into gun mode and back again. Though, Wario was _not_ happy to see that annoying girl, Amy Rose; a pink hedgehog with light green eyes, there in his cousin's home. A young rabbit-like girl was standing by Amy, her long ears twitching as she held a little blue Chao in her arms; her brown eyes darting about in a nervous manner. She did, relax as a large bluish-purple cat placed his large hand on her shoulder; rumbling softly in reassurance. Cream and Big the Cat.

When Wario came into view, Amy perked up and strode forward, her green eyes hard. "What's going on?" She demanded, hotly. "Why did Mario contact us about his brother?" Cream looked up with pleading eyes. She had met Mr. Luigi once before, and found him to be a very nice man; if not a little quiet. "Is Mr. Luigi okay?" She asked nervously, her eyes teary. 

"Calm down you two," Rouge's sharp voice caused the two girls to stop; the white bat taking a step forward. "At least give the guy a chance to answer," She scolded as Amy scowled, and Cream blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry," The little girl mumbled, feeling sheepish for her sudden rudeness. Taking a step back in unease, Wario hesitated as his eyes looked upwards; frowning slightly. There was a lot that had happened back at the Mansion, and neither he nor his brother; nor those who had actually been involved, said much about the Mansion. And they sure as hell weren't about to let Mario know!

He wasn't sure on what he should do, but that decision was taken from him as Tails, Sonic and Shadow re-entered the area. Tails and Sonic looked concern, and no one wanted to bother Shadow at the moment; seeing the dangerous look to his red eyes. Something told Wario, that perhaps, the Mansion incident could no longer be kept; and someone was about to find out.

Like right now, for instance.

"W-why," Tails swallowed thickly, looking a bit ill as if recalling something disturbing. "Why does Luigi have all of those scars?" Rouge turned her head sharply to the little kit; her brown furrowing slightly as Knuckles focused on Tails. Amy paled, placing a hand over her muzzle; her green eyes wide with shock. "It looks like he was tortured," Sonic whispered, a disturbed look to his dimmed eyes. Luigi was a sweet guy and actually went out of his way to avoid confrontations. With his quiet nature and gentle personality, many would overlook him; but he had proven in the past to be a fierce competitor. However, there was something...off about him; as if an ethereal presence was around him.

Foot steps.

Wario was relieved when he saw his brother coming in; his dark eyes dim in thought. _"Come è lui?"_ He asked softly, making sure to strictly use Italian. And thankfully, Waluigi understood his unease; easily slipping into their native language. _"Dorme per esserne sicuro,"_ He muttered. That was a pretty strong sedative that was used, hopefully, it wouldn't have any lasting effects on his cousin.

Wario peered at his brother closer, putting the coffee pot down; a bit concerned. _"Che cosa?"_ His voice was surprisingly gentle. _"Qualcosa ti disturbia,"_ He pointed out as Sonic's green eyes narrowed slightly; a bit annoyed by the sudden change of language. Waluigi hesitated, biting his lip as he looked up to the ceiling; right towards where Luigi's room.

_"Quel segno..."_ He murmured. _"Non penso che venisse dal palazzo."_ Wario stopped, staring at him blankly before a sick look overcame him. _"Toadsworth non ha menzionato che Luigi era responsabile degli archivi storici del Regno?"_ He asked slowly as realization dawned on Waluigi; and he looked ill and quite nervous. _"E il suo ultimo viaggio, non è stato in qualche isola?"_

"You don't think...?" Waluigi whispered.

_"Quel qualcosa è successo sull'isola,"_ Wario said slowly, eyes wide. _"Qualcosa che Luigi non sta dicendo a nessuno,"_ His weak voice broke off as he shook his head. "What the hell happened on that island?!" Rouge and Shadow both snapped to attention at this, as they exchanged neutral looks. Island? If the two could just slip up and reveal just which island, maybe GUN could be of use and find out the history...?

_"Che ne pensi di loro?"_ Wario asked after a long, awkward pause; his eyes looking sideways to the curious and worried mobians. _"Cosa dovremmo dire, fratello?"_ Waluigi snapped back peevishly. _"Che il nostro cuginetto sia un mezzo eccentrico?!"_ Well, when it was put like that, no one would really believe them that their cousin could see ghosts. That admission alone would get Luigi throne into the loony bin! "Well...?" Amy drawled sarcastically, causing the two brothers to flinch as they turned to the mobians with pink cheeks; looking quite embarrassed. Rubbing the back of his neck in a sheepish manner, Wario sighed. They really couldn't keep it a secret any longer, sooner or later; someone was bound to find out about the Mansion.

"What do you know about ghosts...?"

(...)

After a long, tiring explanation; the two brothers had pretty much finished off an entire pot of coffee, as the mobians reeled back by the shocking news. "I-I can't believe it," Amy murmured, simply stunned by such a thing. "Better believe it," Waluigi grumbled. "Luigi can see spirits," He snorted. "The guy kept it for so long, that not even _we_ knew about it!" He gestured to himself and his brother who reluctantly nodded. Rouge hummed, tapping her chin in thought. "That actually makes a lot of sense," She mused, before looking over at her fellow hunter. "Doesn't it?" Knuckles nodded, looking thoughtful. Whenever Mario and Sonic were feeling particularly competitive; not to mention dragging in all of their friends, Luigi would, well, he wasn't always 'there' so to speak.

**RING*RING**

...huh?

A bit worried, Wario hastily stood up and answered the ringing telephone. "Toadsworth?" He sounded a bit confused. He listened for a bit, before his eyes widen in shock as he glared down at the telephone. "What the hell do you mean that Mario got arrested?!"

WHAT?!

.-.-.-.

Apparently, some look-alike had gone around Isle Delfino, trashing the poor place with layers of sticky paint-like goop. Sadly, due to this, Mario was the one stuck cleaning up the island. No way they were coming home anytime soon, not with how much damage was caused. There was just one question that bothered everyone.

Who the hell was impersonating Mario?

.-.-.-.

It took three days before the fever finally broke, and another two for Luigi to regain a form of consciousness. Despite his state, the two found more and more scarring marring Luigi's pale skin; silently cursing themselves for never reaching out. Maybe, if they had been around more, than perhaps Luigi wouldn't be laying in a practically comatose state. 

(...)

"Hnn..."

Luigi groaned softly, turning his head from side to side; the pain that had wracked his body had finally died down to a dull roar. His eyes fluttered, before opening; only to close frantically as the warm light from his opened window, seared across his sensitive eyes.

_**Merda!** _

He cringed deeply, hands instinctively reaching to shield his eyes as he curled up. _"Luigi, sei sveglio,"_ He heard Waluigi's startled voice; earning a pained whimper in return. _"Merda,"_ Wario cursed, looking to the windows. _"Chiudi i bui,"_ He said darkly as Waluigi hurried over and hastily closed the blinds, before the curtains sealed themselves shut. _"Ormai i suoi occhi sono probabilmente sensibili,"_ Wario warned as Waluigi cursed softly; mindful now by the revelation. As darkness settled over the room, Luigi breathed deeply, before slowly unfurling. _"Quello che è successo?"_ He asked, his voice slurring a bit; much to their concern. _"Luigi...sei sato male la scorsa settimana,"_ Wario said slowly, watching as Luigi slowly sat up; rubbing his aching head. 

Wait -

What?

Luigi looked up sharply, unfortunately, his left eye now bore a gray tinge; sending a chill down his cousin's spines. _"Wario...dov'è mio fratello?"_ Luigi asked slowly, his ears twitching as he caught the faint footsteps coming up the stairs. Who else was here besides his two goofy cousins?

"Ah," Tails' soft voice broke the awkward air as the kit came into the room. His sapphire eyes showed a sense of relief, smiling slightly when he saw Luigi. "You're finally awake!" Luigi's eyes traveled to the doorway and somehow, he wasn't surprised to see Sonic at the doorway. Something told him that the two weren't alone; and that some of Sonic's friends were also here. "You really gave us a scare," Amy scolded good-naturedly as she peered from behind Sonic; who jumped as he hadn't heard her sneaking up. "Don't do that Amy!" He hissed, one hand over his now racing heart. Amy gave him a look, but there was an amused smile. "You should be paying more attention," She teased as he looked away with a huff. _"Wario,"_ Luigi's voice turned sharp, almost accusingly, as he stared down his cousin. _"non hai risposto alla mia domanda,"_ Luigi tried to get out of bed, only for Tails to gently press him back down with a firm shake of his head; his tails swishing gently. 

_"Dov'è Mario?"_

Um...

.-.-.-.

After taking a much needed shower, and changing into clean clothes; Luigi felt much better as he slowly walked downstairs, now dressed in a simple green tee and blue jeans. "Um, about Mario..." Amy said weakly as the man took a seat at the kitchen table; who sighed with relief as he was handed a cup of fresh coffee, thanks to a quick thinking Waluigi.

_"Cosa ha fatto Junior questa volta?"_ Luigi grumbled sourly, placing the cup down after taking a sip. Wario and Waluigi exchanged confused looks for two reasons; and two reason only. One, it was concerning that Luigi was still speaking Italian, and two; who the hell is Junior? "Whose Junior?" Knuckles asked curiously, having only recognized that one word among the Italian. Luigi raised an eyebrow, a strange glaze came over his left eye as he hummed softly. _"Il figlio di Bowser, ovviamente,"_ He said simply, his voice seemed to echo with another; sending a chill down everyone's spine.

"Wait," Waluigi squawked, looking green about the gills. "You're telling me that Bowser has a son?!" Wario grimaced, closing his eyes as he did his best not to lose his stomach. The Koopalings were bad enough, but the fact that Bowser had a son was enough to give anyone nightmares. _"Anche Kid sembra esattamente suo padre,"_ Luigi mumbled; before shaking his head as the glaze slowly left his eye. "Do I even want to how you know about this?" Wario asked dryly as Luigi smirked, before pulling out his phone and handed it over to his cousin; who immediately took it. There, sitting in the messages, were several from Professor E. Gadd himself.

Oh.

A soft, sweet dark laugh.

Without warning, Luigi's head snapped up and he was looking straight towards the front of the house; his now mismatched eyes were sharp and narrowed as he frowned deeply. At the same time, Shadow, he too, focused towards the front with a deep frown; his red eyes slitting slightly. Oh-oh, Sonic inwardly flinched, recognizing the slow decent of primal feral; remembering what happened when Black Doom was around.

**"Come out, come out wherever you are..."**

What the hell...?

(...)

Mismatched eyes glittered as the owner smiled. They could sense the growing darkness within the little light; a sweet allure laying in that little cottage. The fact that the light had company, made this all the more sweeter. 

**"Come out, come out wherever you are..."**

.-.-.-.

It was as if something had switched inside Luigi and the man got to his feet; steadily making his way to the front, Shadow warping out. Alarmed as they realized that the duo had sensed something that they could not, the cousins and the mobians hurried after the two; sensing that this was gonna be trouble. Luigi frowned as he stepped outside; not bothered by the fact that he was completely barefoot as he stepped onto the soft grass. Something caught his attention and would not leave, forcing him to confront the source of the annoying buzz. But that voice...it was so damn familiar, as if he had heard it before.

Hovering in the air, looking quite amused, was a young man dressed like a Victorian Jester. He appeared to be wearing a pitch black suit with a purple-and-gold cloak, black gloves and boots; and a full porcelain mask that was the perfect balance of both dark and light. The mask had a single black eye and a glittering yellow eye.

**"Ah, Luigi, credo?"** The man purred in _perfect_ Italian, shocking Luigi. _"Ti conosco...no?"_ Luigi sounded confused, taking a step back as the hair on his neck stood on end. The man was far too familiar for his tastes, and it was a frightening thought that he couldn't remember.

**"Sei sicuro di questo?"** The man mused, suddenly in front of Luigi; earning a squeak as the man stumbled back in shock. The brunette looked a bit disturbed as the man leaned in, nuzzling his neck; breathing in his scent before chuckling softly. **"Una luce così pura..."** He breathed. **"Ma ora,"** The man chuckled as he caressed Luigi's cheek; causing the man to shiver in disgust.

Wait, why wasn't anyone helping him?

Luigi managed to turn his eyes to the side, only to see a thin green aura gripping the others; keeping them locked in place. Just who was this Jester? To be able to keep those like Sonic and his friends in place without even trying, it was scary, to say the least. Before Luigi could move, he was stunned and heard the angry shouts of his cousin as the Jester freaking kissed him. His eyes widen, and he was mortified when he _blushed_. What the hell?!

**"Senti l'oscurità."**

D-Darkness...?  
Oh dear.

**_That wasn't a dream then_** , Luigi thought uneasily. 

**"Nessuno piccolo,"** The man said calmly, shaking his head. **"Non era un sogno."** He seemed to smile, enjoying the unease that he sensed in the young man. **"Sei stato contrassegnato dall'Oscuro,"** He cooed, feeling the little one's darkness stir. **"Non puoi correre o nasconderti, non ora,"** The man continued, as if warning them about something.

**"Perché non mostriamo al mondo chi sei veramente?"**

What did...?

_PAIN!_

Luigi gasped, feeling a burning heat coming from his stomach as the man smiled playfully. **"Do try to survive this little one,"** The man breathed softly, leaning in so that only Luigi could hear him. **"Ciao for now..."** And just like that, he was gone; and within moments, everyone was capable of movement once more.

A strong sense of déjà vu struck the cousins, nervous when they saw that Luigi was standing so still; not even a twitch came from him. "L-Luigi?" Wario called, feeling a chill going down his spine when not a sound came. "L-Luigi?" Waluigi called, swallowing thickly. "I-Is everything okay?"

A soft moan.

As if having his strings cut, Luigi collapsed; landing on his left side, back against the stunned group. Then, the once freshly cut grass slowly turned a bloody red as a dark liquid pooled under his still form. 

No...NO!

"LUIGI!"


End file.
